harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay, more commonly known as Morgana, was a medieval dark witch, famous for being the enemy of the legendary wizard Merlin and the half-sister of King Arthur .Famous Wizard Card Biography Lifetime Morgan le Fay was born and lived during the Middle Ages. She was known to have had a half-brother, Arthur. During her lifetime, Morgan le Fay played a role in numerous events through her powerful magic and healing skills. She was an Animagus (taking the form of a bird).Chocolate Frog Cards Morgan ruled as Queen of the Island of Avalon. However, she became a skilful practitioner of the Dark Arts and an enemy of the great wizard Merlin. Legacy Morgan le Fay was featured on a Chocolate Frog Card centuries after her death. Ron Weasley claimed he owned "about six" of this card in 1991. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts': Morgana's famous Wizard Card described her as a powerful Dark witch, meaning she would have highly proficient in many areas of dark magic and with the casting of dark charms. *'Transfiguration': Morgana was revealed to have mastered the art of Human Transfiguration, having become an Animagus; being able to turn herself into a bird at will, showing remarkable proficiency in this highly difficult branch of magic. *'Potions': Being an Animagus, Morgan would have needed to have successfully brewed an Animagus potion, in order to gain the ability to transform. This implies that she had great skill in potions, as brewing the Animagus potion is immensely difficult, complex and time-consuming. *'Healing magic': Morgana was noted to be particularly gifted in the art of healing magic, as she was a proficient Healer, meaning she would have talented with healing spells, potions and other magical remedies. Behind the scenes *In the 1998 television film Merlin, with as the title character, Morgan le Fay was portrayed by Helena Bonham Carter, who later went on to play Dark witch and Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. *Before Emma Watson got the part of Hermione Granger, she had acted only in school plays; one was "Arthur's Early Years", in which she played the role of Morgan le Fay. *Morgan le Fay is based on the legendary figure of the same name, the daughter of King Arthur's mother the Lady Igraine and her first husband Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall (making her Arthur's half-sister in legend too). *Morgan le Fay's time of existence in the Harry Potter Universe (like Merlin, King Arthur etc) is paradoxical as the Morgan le Fay of the Arthurian legends is said to have lived in the 5th or 6th century. As Merlin attended Hogwarts and she was an enemy of Merlin, then she, like the ''legendary ''version of Merlin predates Hogwarts by around 400/500 years. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Margana es:Morgan le Fay fr:Morgane fi:Morgan le Fay it:Fata Morgana ru:Моргана Ле Фэй pl:Morgana le Fay Category:Animagi Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:British individuals Fay, Morgan le Fay, Morgan le Fay, Morgan le Category:Historical figures Fay, Morgan le Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards